


Honey

by SweetOrange94



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetOrange94/pseuds/SweetOrange94





	Honey

“艺兴，还有多久才能看到mv呀？”吴世勋懒洋洋地枕在张艺兴的腿上，同时不忘指挥张艺兴往自己嘴里喂洗好的樱桃。

张艺兴按亮手机瞅了下，说“还有十分钟。”

“我的手指又开始痛了，艺兴快给我healing healing。”说完，小坏蛋就把嘴噘得老高，还期待地闭上了双眼。微颤的睫毛泄露了主人的得意。

张艺兴是昨天飞到韩国的。吴世勋之前手指受了伤，藏着掖着不告诉他。他是在吴世勋和他face time祝贺他获奖的时候才发现不对。

网上关于张艺兴的风言风语吴世勋多多少少还是知道一些的。他想了解张艺兴在中国的生活，虽然两人时常联系，但报喜不报忧是他俩之间的默契，张艺兴从来不会将那些消极的言论说与他听。

张艺兴不跟自己说，自己悄悄看就是了。在搜索栏输入早已烂熟于心的汉字，选评论较多的看，有时候就会看到充满恶意的评论。文字不都能看懂，但是emoji表情的意思还是能明白的。

张艺兴能获奖，吴世勋深知其不易。所以在他得知张艺兴获奖的消息时，他比张艺兴还要开心。说着肉麻的话逗张艺兴，看张艺兴害羞地嘟嘟囔囔，一时间得意忘形，就被张艺兴发现了受伤的手指。

尽管张艺兴上飞机前就给吴世勋发了信息说会到他的公寓去，但当张艺兴真正出现在吴世勋面前时，吴世勋抱着vivi窝在沙发里却突然有一丝心虚。

“一会儿如果艺兴训我，你就去跟他撒娇帮我求情知道吗？”吴世勋此刻企图寄希望于vivi能接受到自个儿向它发出的脑电波。

然而vivi毫不留情地挣脱了吴世勋的怀抱，事不关己地回自己的小床睡觉去了。

张艺兴换了鞋，行李丢在玄关就朝沙发走去。

身旁的座位凹陷下去，吴世勋顿时正襟危坐，脑内飞速运转着制定最佳服软方案。

“还疼不疼？”张艺兴小心翼翼地捧起吴世勋受伤那只手，像是对待娇弱的花朵一般，连语气都是比羽毛还要轻柔。

警报解除，吴世勋暗自松了口气。然而，吴世勋面对张艺兴时，从来都是“打蛇随棍上”的主儿。

“艺兴，不用担心，只有一点点疼，没关系的。这段时间就是洗澡的时候比较麻烦，手指不能沾水……”

于是当晚，吴世勋成功享受到张艺兴的洗澡服务。

到了床上，吴世勋也以手不方便为由，让张艺兴自己扩张，他就在一旁心安理得地欣赏哥哥羞红的脸颊。

“原来哥这么想我呀，还提前了一天来见我。”吴世勋得了便宜还要卖乖，顶/弄的时候也不忘耍嘴皮子功夫。

张艺兴早已软化成了一滩水，被顶得只能哼哼唧唧。深陷情/欲中的他艰难地开始思考吴世勋的话。

“哥不是说‘6.14见Honey’吗，我难道不是哥的honey？”

在肉麻的造诣上，张艺兴是远不及吴世勋的。手下败将别无他法，只能身体上给予更热情的回应。

说回现在。MV开始播放，看到张艺兴脱浴袍的镜头，吴世勋不禁又想起了张艺兴穿着浴袍与别的男人的合影，心里难免有些吃味。

吴世勋能感觉到，张艺兴对健身愈发的上心了。从前张艺兴的肌肉线条柔和，不似现在的硬朗。凸显的蝴蝶骨总是那么优美，让吴世勋爱不释手。而如今，张艺兴的背部被结实的肌肉所覆盖，蝴蝶振翅怕是再难看到。

不过……张艺兴的胸/部依旧是圆圆的鼓鼓的，摸起来柔柔的软软的，与吴世勋结实的方块胸大肌不同，而且中间的沟壑更明显了。思至此，吴世勋得了些安慰，抬手就要揉上张艺兴的胸，然后手被张艺兴无情地拍掉。

“艺兴，疼。”未能得逞的小坏蛋却反过来控诉。

“你这只手又没受伤。”

好了，攻击无效。怎么不和昨晚一样中他的套路呢？吴世勋不服，但吴世勋不敢说。

话说，这个MV的导演怎么这么会呀……吴世勋手快点了暂停。视频里张艺兴就这样仰躺着，漂亮的双眼藏在阴影中，迷离的眼神若隐若现。粉嘟嘟的唇微微张开，手臂向上露出好看的线条。金黄的蜂蜜流过光滑饱满的胸膛，不知是高光还是汗珠的点缀，让张艺兴的身体看起来熠熠生辉。而那玲珑的乳珠，吴世勋昨晚才尝过的，像成熟的树莓一般散发着诱人的芳香，邀请着他来吮吸甜美的汁水。

明明张艺兴身上的每一处吴世勋都仔仔细细看过的，可这MV怎么让人看得口干舌燥。

“艺兴……”嗓音控制不住地染上情/欲的低沉。

“嗯？”张艺兴注意力还在屏幕上，并未发现吴世勋逐渐变得幽深的目光。

“我想吃蜂蜜。”想吃你的蜂蜜。

“等一下，我去厨房给你拿。我记得厨房好像还有的……”

“我想吃的是这里的蜂蜜。”说着，吴世勋的手毫不客气地抚上张艺兴的臀，“艺兴这里藏了蜜，比巧克力还甜的蜜，我昨晚尝过的。”

张艺兴一下子臊红了脸，试图转移话题：“世勋啊，我去给你拿罐王老吉吧。天也挺热的，要注意降火。”

吴世勋哪里不知道张艺兴的意图，一把扣紧了张艺兴的腰肢，灼热的呼吸透过轻薄的衣料传到张艺兴的小腹上。

“先喝蜜吧，我觉得蜜更能降火，而且更滋润……”

 

end


End file.
